Republic City High
by TheKawaiiWriter
Summary: High school is tough. Being the Avatar. Tougher still.


Korra sighed as she rested her head on the side of her locker. Propping her bag open against the narrow door, she half tossed-half threw her books into it before slamming the door shut and shouldering her bag. Starting down the hall to her next class her phone buzzed in her back pocket, and on inspection it was Opal asking her where she was. Her sister was always tripping over herself in the new school so their parents had tasked Korra with keeping her out of mischief and in her classes. "What's up hun? Just about to head into a class" she typed back.

Leaning against the door and opening it with her bodyweight, she stumbled into class, Metalbending a chair back to slump in. "Yo! Korra. You up?" Korra snapped awake as Jinorra gently nudged her shoulder. "The Professor is about to walk in." The dark skinned girl almost fell out of her chair trying to straighten up before Mr. Bryke walked in.

"Avatar Korra. Just because you are the master of the four elements, or at least you are supposed to be, doesn't mean you can nap in my class. Now straighten up and take out your notebook." Jinorra smirked and laughed as her friend did her best to stay awake. "The morning is evil Jinorra" Korra moaned as her head slipped from her hand, violently waking her briefly. Jinorra blew a small gust of air into her face, messing the Avatar's bob cut up further. Korra huffed. "Did you bring my coffee? Please tell me you did, I don't think I can stand Bryke's class without caffeine."

"Yes I did and you are welcome. Maybe you shouldn't be up so late." She passed the takeaway cup of brown liquid to her best friend, who proceeded to scald her tongue on the brew. The two teenagers continued to chat through the introduction to the class and Mr Bryke had resigned himself to the fact that they had each other to try and make it through the class with.

"How was your weekend?" Jinorra inquired of her friend. She was met with a dry look and an exasperated sigh. "Ha-ha what's a weekend? I spend it trying to help Opal with her new books and schedule. She wanted to be "closer to friends" so that's why she's moved schools. I guess "friends" meant me. "Korra huffed. "You shouldn't be so agitated your sister is here Korra. I'm sure she doesn't mean to annoy you and I know for a fact she loves you. She'll find some friends soon enough and will start hanging out with them. Besides, the other girls in the group don't mind her. She's really sweet."

"I guess so… I guess to me she's always been my little sister… Unavoidable really. Oh my god you should have seen her when she realised she was an Airbender…" She made a whooshing sound, as if to imitate Opal's excitement. Jinorra laughed at the impression sipping her oolong tea. "Ok, you make fun of me for staying up late but you are drinking hot leaf juice. Seriously why?" Jinorra gave the Avatar a vacant look, as though she had just blasphemed. "If you didn't go to bed so late after… whatever it is that keeps you up you wouldn't need your coffee. You could have tea like me and not feel as terrible every morning." Korra moaned and rested her head on the desk. "At least there is something good about today." Jinorra commented in an offhand fashion. "New girl arrived. Apparently her father is quite rich but she couldn't stand being at the private school she was in." Korra sat up and pushed the hood of her jacket back.

"New girl?" She had perked up more than Jinorra could have expected even after the double shot mocha. "What else do you know about her?" Korra was more than intrigued in this new student, almost to a scary degree. "Ok, her name is something Sato as in the daughter of Hiroshi Sato the billionaire. So naturally she's about to become most popular girl in school. Even more popular than you, Avatar and useless lesbian." Jinorra smirked at her own little joke. Korra decided to even the score by shifting Jinorra's chair, jerking her to the side with Metalbending. The Airbender was almost thrown out of her seat only stopping herself by sending a small vortex at the floor, balancing herself out.

"Miss Raava! Just because you deem yourself skilled enough to be part of the probending team does not justify bending in my class. Save it for the ring and take a walk to the principal's office. I'm sure she'll want to have a word with you." Korra grumbled and gathered her books, bag, and coffee before shooting Jinorra a friendly glare and walking out of the class.

As they should have been the school halls were empty, save for the cleaner who gave Korra half a glance before mumbling something about "…damn kids…" and wandering off. She gave a chuckle at that and headed for the administration, screwing her earphones in for the walk through the school. Rounding the corner to the Admin building she made to stuff her phone and earphones into her pocket. Her phone dropped to the ground with a clatter and the young Avatar swore loudly. Bending over to retrieve the dropped device, a pair of brown leather ankle high boots came into view. Korra straightened up muttering to herself about cracked screen and something along the lines of "… Jinorra would die laughing…" The boots owner stepped back to shut the door to the administration office before laying eyes on the black haired young adult standing muttering to herself.

Korra met the gaze of the woman standing opposite her and almost had to pick her jaw up off the floor. She began to measure up this new arrival, whom, she noticed was female. This new person was unfamiliar to Korra, who noticed she needed to look up to see the other woman's face. The offending female was half a head taller than the Avatar, with chocolate hair that fell past her shoulders and piercing green eyes. Korra swallowed and met the opposing woman's gaze.

"Oh, are you going to see Ms Beifong?" the brunette asked. Korra struggled for something to say but managed a "yes" in response. "Well she seems to be very brusque, short tempered as well." Korra giggled. "That's just how Beifong is. You'll get used to it eventually" the Avatar stated. "I'm Korra by the way but I'm guessing you probably knew that. Gah I'm sorry. I'm not usually this flustered. Wait I don't mean flustered. I meant chatty. I'm sorry I'll shut up now" Korra went bright red and the other teen had to recompose herself, save Korra watch her break down into giggles. The pair were interrupted by a shout emanating from the office from whence this new girl had come. "Raava! Get in here!" Korra inspected her shoes. "I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer." Korra mumbled. They exchanged their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions.

Korra slumped into a chair across from the older woman and tossed her bag into the adjoining chair. "Our meetings are few and far between Lin." Korra smirked as she used the principle's first name. "Look Korra. The less I see of you at school the better. Actually, just the less of you I see the better. What have you done this time?" Korra's smirk was plastered to her face at this point and her vibrating phone was not helping the situation since she was sure that Lin could hear or even feel it going off. "I was bending in class." Lin almost smiled. "And I may have almost knocked Jinorra out of her chair. Almost, though to be fair she used bending as well." Lin sighed. "Isn't she the previous Avatar's granddaughter?" Korra fiddled idly with the buttons on her jacket, nodding all the while. "So you want a month's detention then Raava?" Korra snapped up to look at Lin. "Wait no no no no no, Lin. Come on." Korra could have sworn that Beifong almost smiled then silently chuckled to herself for thinking something like that. "You have a detention Friday after school. Go back to class and if Bryke has a problem with it tell him to come see me." Korra saluted with a "yes sir" and stepped out of the office. Once she saw that the brunette woman had disappeared she pulled her phone out on the way back to class checking the four messages she had received. One from Opal, and three from Jinorra. Something was clearly going down in the class and she was just about to head through the door as she opened Jinorra's message. _New girl is in our class. Get here quick she's causing a stir._ She opened the door and sure enough there was this tall mysterious dark haired beauty and standing adjacent to her was Tahno


End file.
